ALWAYS (In This Place) HunHan version
by HunhanEffects
Summary: "Hanya perlu bersama sampai akhir. Disini, bersamaku." -Oh Sehun. HUNHAN/GS(!)/SONGFIC/Don't Like Don't Read/REVIEW(!)


" **ALWAYS (IN THIS PLACE)"**

HUNHAN / Genderswitch (!) / Songfic / Teen (same age)

Song : WANNA ONE – ALWAYS (Accoustic Ver.)

.

.

.

(!) Pernah di publish dengan cast berbeda.

.

.

.

 _ **Gamabwa cheoncheonhi du nuneul  
[Tutup matamu perlahan]  
Neukkyeobwa uriga nanwottdeon  
[Rasakan apa yang telah saling kita bagi]  
Manheun shigan, manheun yaksok  
[Semua waktu itu, semua janji itu]  
Aswiwohadeon geu eolguldo**_

 _ **[Dan juga semua penyesalan]**_

Mata Luhan berbinar melihat album foto yang tak sengaja ia temukan di laci Sehun. Ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran di album foto itu. Tidak heran melihat dirinya berada di setiap lembaran foto meski itu adalah milik Sehun.

Karena memang ia dan Sehun memang tumbuh bersama.

"Ini foto kapan, _ya_?", gumam Luhan saat melihat foto yang memperlihatkan dirinya dan Sehun dengan tubuh yang masih pendek dan bermandikan lumpur hitam.

" _Ck!_ Ini waktu ulang tahunmu yang ke-enam.", jawab Sehun, ikut tengkurap di samping Luhan. Mengamati gerak gerik gadis mungil itu seraya memainkan game di ponselnya.

" _Ah_ sepertinya aku ingat! Kau melempariku dengan lumpur kotor, kan? Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Kau juga membalasnya lebih parah!", sungut Sehun membela diri. Bibirnya mengerucut –sok- imut, sangat kontras dengan rahang tegas yang sebenarnya membuat Sehun memiliki aura _manly_ dengan porsi jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan keimutannya.

"Benarkah? Aku lupa! Hehe." Luhan mengaduh setelah mendapat jitakan di dahinya. Dia memicing galak dengan mata rusanya. Hanya beberapa detik, sebelum perhatian Luhan kembali tersitadengan album foto di hadapannya.

"Lalu ini kapan?"

"Ulangtahunku yang ke-sembilan."

"Ini?"

"Hari kelulusan _Junior High School_ kita." Sehun berdecak gemas. Mengusak rambut beraroma bayi milik Luhan dengan ganas. Biar saja! Sehun sudah terlanjur gemas dengan tingkah si mungil sahabatnya itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan hal seperti itu?!"

" _Ish!_ " Luhan menampik tangan Sehun yang masih iseng memberantakkan rambut hitam kelamnya. Luhan terkadang sampai heran, kenapa Sehun suka sekali mengacak rambut kesayangannya? Lelaki memang tidak tahu bagaimana sengsaranya _bad hair day._ "Ya soalnya kenangan kita terlalu banyak! Aku kan tidak bisa mengingat satu persatu."

Tentu saja otak Luhan tidak mampu menampung satu persatu memori yang dihabiskan bersama Sehun selama bertahun-tahun.

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu, tidak berniat berkomentar atau berbuat iseng lebih jauh, dengan resiko Luhan akan menjadi rusa ganas yang bisa menggigit lengannya sampai menimbulkan bekas. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dari posisi tengkurap menjadi telentang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya bersama fikiran yang melayang.

Dia nampak mendengarkan Luhan yang sibuk mengomentari foto masa kecil mereka, padahal kenyataannya Sehun sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri.

Entahlah, tiba-tiba Sehun memikirkan perkataan Luhan tentang kenangan mereka yang tak terhitung, bahkan tidak mampu diingat seluruhnya oleh Luhan.

"Lu,"

"Hm?"

"Kau menyesal tidak, berteman denganku?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun bertanya di luar konteks. Tentu saja Luhan mengernyit bingung. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun berubah serius dalam waktu detik.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Atau sebenarnya, kau yang menyesal berteman dengan gadis cerewet dan cengeng sepertiku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya iseng bertanya." –lalu menggulingkan badannya kembali, pura-pura sibuk kembali dengan lembaran-lembaran foto yang sebagian besar menyimpan kenangannya bersama Luhan.

" _Aku tidak menyesal sedikitpun menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Lu. Tapi yang membuatku menyesal, aku membiarkan perasaanku padamu semakin besar, berakar, dan kokoh selama bertahun-tahun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkannya. Hah, ternyata orang-orang benar, lelaki dan perempuan tidak mungkin hanya menjadi sekedar sahabat. Disadari atau tidak, salah satu atau keduanya, pasti akan menyimpan perasaan 'lebih' juga."_

Hanya batinnya saja yang berbicara. Karena Sehun memang tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk mengungkapkannya secara langsung pada Luhan. Lagipula, Sehun juga terlalu pengecut untuk merasakan kecanggungan jika perasaan itu hanyalah satu pihak.

" _Mungkin lebih baik memang seperti ini."_

Sehun tersenyum pahit dalam satu detik, sebelum membuka album fotonya dengan –sok- antusias.

Sehun hanya tidak tahu, jika Luhan mengenali dirinya luar dalam, selama sebelas tahun mereka berteman dekat. Dia mampu membaca pikiran lelaki itu tanpa kesulitan.

Lalu Luhan tersenyum tanpa Sehun sadari.

 _ **Neomuna sojunghan sigandeul**_

 _ **[Semua itu jelas waktu yang berharga]  
Hanahana naegen teukbyeolhae**_

 _ **[Satu demi satu, semuanya istimewa untukku]  
Maebeon jichyeo himgyeowodo**_

 _ **[Meskipun tersiksa akan beban yang berat]  
Nal bomyeo useul ne saenggage himeul nae**_

 _ **[Aku mendapat kekuatan ketika memikirkanmu yang tengah tersenyum padaku]**_

"Kau kenapa, _sih_?"

Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya saat melihat Sehun. Jemari Luhan terulur ke seberang meja, memberikan tepukan pelan berulang-ulang pada puncak kepala Sehun yang tertelungkup di atas meja -layaknya majikan pada _puppy_ kesayangannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku." Suara Sehun teredam dibalik lengannya, namun Luhan masih mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Iya, aku tahu, aku memang bodoh.", sungut Luhan –berpura-pura kesal. Biasanya cara ini cukup ampuh untuk membuat Sehun yang memang jarang bercerita, menjadi mau membuka mulutnya.

Sehun lantas mendongak. Selama ini, ia belum pernah mendengar nada merendahkan diri dari Luhan. Yang dia tahu, Luhan itu sangat percaya diri dan juga paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang merendahkan kemampuan otaknya.

 _Ah,_ Sehun jadi merasa bersalah. Mungkin dia salah menggunakan kalimat yang tepat. "Lu, aku tidak bermaksud-"

Luhan tidak menyela, ataupun berbuat ekstrim hingga membuat Sehun mendadak terdiam.

Satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu manis di bibir merah alaminya.

Hal sederhana yang mampu membuat Sehun lupa dengan masalah internal di klub renang-nya. Seakan Luhan mengangkat _beban itu_ melalui senyuman termanis miliknya.

Bukankah ajaib sekali?

Demi Tuhan, senyumannya sangat cantik. Pipi tembamnya memerah dan mata rusanya yang berkilau sedikit menyipit. Sehun dibuat kelabakan oleh jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan.

" _Thanks,_ Lu.", ucap Sehun, membuat senyuman Luhan luntur berganti oleh ekspresi bingung.

Aneh, bukannya dia belum melakukan apapun? "Untuk?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah menghiburku."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, padahal."

"Kau senyum saja sudah membuat masalahku selesai."

"Mana bisa seperti itu, bodoh!"

Luhan kembali tersenyum. Lagi. Bahkan ia tersenyum begitu lebar menunjukkan lesung pipi kecil yang hanya terlihat ketika ia tersenyum lebar.

Dan senyuman itu, Sehun mematenkannya sebagai sesuatu yang paling istimewa dari diri Xi Luhan.

 _ **Nan eodiseo na Always da nekkeo**_

 _ **[dimana pun aku berada, aku selalu milikmu]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hangsang naega neoui gyeoteseo Back hug**_

 _ **[aku akan selalu memberimu backhug]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gomgati maedallyeo neoui deungeul gamssa anha**_

 _ **[aku akan mempertahankanmu seperti beruang, aku akan mendekap punggungmu]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eonjena jikil geoya Always**_

 _ **[aku akan melindungimu, Always]**_

 _Cklek!_

"Sehun, aku putus."

Sehun tengah berkutat dengan buku fisika ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Park Luhan. Dia berdiri, masih memegang angsel pintu seraya mengusap pipinya yang basah dan memerah.

Materi pelajaran fisika untuk ujian sekolah minggu depan lantas terlupakan. Sehun memutar kursinya, merentangkan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Luhan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu menghampirinya.

Luhan lantas melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar menghampiri Sehun. Duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu dan memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa.

Sehun dapat merasakan bahwa lehernya basah dan nafas yang tersengal di area yang sama. Tidak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya, membiarkan tangannya mengambil alih untuk menenangkan Luhan dengan mengusap punggung bergetar itu pelan.

"Sudah selesai?", tanya Sehun setelah Luhan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah imut itu terlihat sembab, Luhan masih terisak beberapa kali meski tidak separah tadi, lima belas menit lalu. Dia juga masih tidak berbicara apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun mengusap sisa-sisa air mata itu dengan lembut menggunakan selembar _tissue_ di atas meja belajarnya. Lalu membersit ingus dari hidung Luhan tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu sejak Luhan masih menjadi _anak ingusan_.

"Mau bercerita sekarang?"

Luhan mengangguk, lalu bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun untuk duduk di atas ranjang milik lelaki tinggi itu. Sehun-pun mengekorinya tanpa banyak bicara.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah berpelukan di atas kasur. Sehun menyandar di kepala ranjang, sementara tangannya memeluk Luhan yang bersandar di dada bidangnya dengan sangat nyaman.

Posisi _backhug._ Posisi favorit mereka saat sedang bercerita. Baik itu tentang hal serius, maupun hanya cerita _ngalor ngidul_ diselingi canda tawa.

Posisi yang sebenarnya tergolong _intim_ bagi sepasang sahabat. Bukankah begitu?

"Kris mengatakan jika dia mau kami berakhir. Katanya dia ingin fokus belajar untuk Ujian Nasional dan CSAT."

"Lalu kau mau putus darinya?"

Sehun mengendus aroma _shampoo_ bayi yang Luhan pakai. Sesekali ia memainkan rambut kecoklatan itu, membuat berantakan lalu merapikannya lagi. Terus seperti itu berulang-ulang.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Hun. Lagipula Kris benar, aku bisa mengganggu kegiatan belajarnya."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, mengeratkan pelukannya seakan Luhan adalah boneka beruang cokelat yang menjadi teman tidur Luhan sejak kecil.

"Lu, aku juga harus belajar untuk Ujian Nasional dan CSAT, tapi aku tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan keberadaanmu. Bahkan sekarang, aku melupakan buku fisika dan rumus-rumus sialan demi mendengarmu bercerita. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu? K-kau dan Kris kan berbeda, bodoh!" Luhan menepuk pelan tangan Sehun di perutnya. Ada rasa berdebar saat mendengar perkataan Sehun, dan ya, Sehun memang tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Sehun itu adalah tipe orang yang jarang bicara namun tak pandai berbohong. Jadi saat Sehun terganggu, dia bisa saja mengatakan sejujurnya jika Luhan mengganggu. Tapi kenyataannya? Sehun tidak pernah keberatan atas apapun gangguan dari Luhan.

"Berbeda _apanya_? Bukankah kita sama-sama lelaki? Sama-sama memprioritaskan masa depan. Kris dengan cita-citanya, dan aku-"

"Apa?"

"Memprioritaskan kau."

"H-hah?!"

Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah hingga ke telinganya. Begitu imut dan menggemaskan, membuat Sehun ingin menggigit pipi tembam Luhan tanpa ampun. Sayangnya Sehun harus menahan diri kalau dia tidak mau Luhan menjambak rambutnya seperti terakhir kali saat ia benar-benar menggigit pipi Luhan.

"Bercanda, Lu." - _bohong, Sehun serius. Luhan adalah prioritasnya._

 _ **Du soneul kkok japgo jigeum idaero  
[Aku akan menggenggam erat tanganmu, sekarang, seperti ini]  
Yeongwoniran du geuljacheoreom hamkke meomulleo  
[Selamanya, tetap berada di sisi satu sama lain]  
Neowana idaero byeonhaji anhneun  
[Kau dan aku, seperti ini tanpa adanya perubahan]**_

 _ **Maeum hanamaneuro neoreul saranghalgeora  
[Aku hanya akan mencintaimu dengan satu hati]  
Yaksokhae  
[Aku berjanji]**_

Jemari Luhan itu berisi dan sedikit pendek, mirip bayi yang baru lahir. Berbanding terbalik dengan jemari Sehun yang panjang dan lebih lentik. Luhan tak segan memberikan tatapan iri. _Kapan dia bisa punya jari selentik itu?_

"Sehun-ah, sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan?" Sehun mendongak, memandang Luhan dari tempatnya berbaring yaitu paha si gadis. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya yang memainkan jemari menggemaskan Luhan demi meminta penjelasan.

"Hm. Pertanyaan untuk diriku sendiri sebenarnya." Luhan menunduk, memberi senyuman penuh arti pada Sehun yang kebingungan.

 _Mungkin sekarang adalah waktunya?_

"-pertanyaan... tentang bisakah aku membalas perasaanmu, atau tidak?"

 _HAH?!_

Ekspresi Sehun berubah sepersekian detik kemudian. Ia menegakkan tubuh saking terkejutnya."Lu-"

"Album foto yang kau sembunyikan di bawah ranjangmu sudah _mengatakan_ semuanya, _kok_. Kau tidak bisa mengelak."

Sehun kehilangan kemampuan berbicara. Sungguh, dia tidak menyangka sedikitpun. Album foto _rahasia_ yang berisi foto Luhan yang ia ambil diam-diam selama ini dan ia hias dengan tulisan berisi perasaannya, terbongkar bahkan oleh pemilik foto itu sendiri.

Sehun sungguh kehilangan kata-kata. Dia hanya diam memandang Luhan yang entah sejak kapan duduk di pangkuannya. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan tersenyum hangat.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun berdebar.

"K-kapan kau melihatnya?"

"Eum..." Luhan nampak berfikir. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagu dan sengaja mengulur waktu. "Sekitar... satu tahun lalu?"

Jelas Sehun semakin terkejut. Ia tidak tahu rahasianya sudah terbongkar dan sikap Luhan tidak berubah sedikitpun satu tahun terakhir. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan menyembunyikan kenyataan itu dengan sangat baik?

"Oh Sehun," Luhan tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin menangis. Tapi yang jelas, dia merasa sangat... berharga? Luhan mengingat dengan baik bagaimana perlakuan Sehun selama ini.

Hanya Sehun yang membuatnya sangat berharga.

Seakan Luhan adalah batu permata yang berharga jutaan dollar.

Atau menganggap Luhan sebagai sebongkah kristal yang akan hancur terberai jika tidak dijaga dengan baik.

Sudah sebelas tahun, dan Sehun tidak pernah berubah dalam memprioritaskan Luhan dalam hal apapun.

Apalagi yang Luhan ragukan?

"Terima kasih sudah menyayangiku, menjagaku, mengerti sifat burukku, dan tidak meminta apapun dariku untuk membalas perasaanmu. Awalnya aku jelas terkejut, tidak menyangka jika kau menyimpan perasaan _lebih_ padaku dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi kufikir, satu tahun sudah cukup untukku berfikir tentang apa yang kurasakan padamu."

"Lu-"

"Aku ingin membalas perasaanmu."

 _Chu~_

Luhan mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Bibirnya mengecup bibir Sehun selama beberapa detik, namun harus berlanjut karena Sehun tidak membiarkannya untuk menjauh dengan menahan tengkuknya.

"Lu, aku janji tidak akan ada yang berubah. Impianku adalah kita tetap bersama, disini dan dimanapun. Dengan atau tanpa status. Dengan senyuman atau tangisan. _Always._ "

Mata Luhan basah. Menyadari jika sejauh apapun Luhan _mencari,_ pada akhirnya Sehun adalah _tempat_ -nya kembali.

" _I love you,_ Oh Sehun."

"Kau sudah tahu perasaanku, kan?" Sehun mengusap pelan air mata Luhan sembari tersenyum. Mengusak puncak kepala _kekasihnya_ dengan sayang dan keisengan yang sama besar. " _Love you too._ Mari bersama-sama sampai akhir. Disini, bersamaku."

 _ **Eonjena neowa jigeum igose**_

 _ **[Kau dan aku akan tetap berada disini]**_

 _ **Eonjena neowa yeogi i jarie**_

 _ **[Selalu bersamamu di tempat ini]**_

 _ **Always...**_

 _ **Always...**_

 _ **I jarie i jarie Always**_

 _ **[Di tempat ini, di tempat ini, Always]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END**

Hai~

Apa kabar yeorobun? Long time no see~

Anggap saja ini sebagai ff selingan gara-gara Rae _addicted_ banget sama lagu ini. Terus juga ini _remake_ dari ff dengan tokoh berbeda. Tapi, tenang. Ini ORIGINAL BY ME kok.

Terus terang, _mood_ -ku semakin buruk gara-gara skandal plagiasi kemaren. Bikin epilog stuck, FLY terbengkalai, Lussistant hiatus. Ditambah waktu buat nulis semakin berkurang, otak juga desek-desekan antara skripsi sama mikir alur cerita ff. Pokoknya salut deh bagi author semester delapan yang masih bisa rutin update ff. Yang pasti Rae nggak termasuk disitu. Huehehe

Pokoknya Rae gamau maksa kalian buat nunggu. Rae nggamau PHP-in anak orang, cukup Rae aja yang diPHP (okay, skip!). Rae gatau kapan mau update lagi. Doakan aja yang terbaik ya~

Sekian~

Btw yang punya wp bisa follow akun Rae Hunhaneffects tengkyuh so muchie~ :*

XOXO :*


End file.
